Adventurer/Smackdown
Adventurer is the main protagonist and hero of Cube Country and is a playable character in Toshiko Smackdown. Biography CREATOR WITH A LOVE OF ADVENTURE Armed with a sword, a bow, a crossbow, and anything else he is able to craft, the being known only as the Adventurer is ready for battle against his fellow mascots. He absolutely oozes personality and is known as a slayer of monsters, taking down gingerbread beasts and otherworldly monsters. With his sword in hand and a tractor beam in the other hand, Adventurer is ready for anything the world can throw at him. THE LEGACY OF ADVENTURER *''Cube Country'' Gameplay Adventurer fights with a very unique style, summoning objects into being and fighting with a variety of weapons from Cube Country. Red (Basic) *Sword Slash ®: Slashes with a sword. This can be done in a three-hit combo. *Spear Dash (<---> + R): Adventurer pulls out a spear and runs forward, ejecting anyone he hits. *Axe Catch (Up + R): Adventurer throws an axe into the air and leaps up to catch it, acting as a third jump. *Dig It (Down + R): Sticks a shovel into the ground, kicking up dirt that stuns opponents. Yellow (Strong) *Bow & Arrow (Y): Adventurer pulls out a bow. Holding the attack button will allow him to aim it up or down. The arrow travels in an arc that varies on the angle of aim. If performed in the air, the Adventurer will hover in mid-air for up to four seconds due to a Harpy holding him in the air. *Crossbow (<---> + Y): Fires a crossbow bolt in a straight line that covers the whole length of the stage. The bolt causes an eject on hit. *Lightning Rod (Up + Y): Summons a lightning rod that lingers on the stage for a short time. The lightning rod electrocutes nearby opponents. *Ammo Switch (Down + Y): Adventurer cycles between ammunition. These different type of ammo affect the Bow & Arrow and Crossbow. **Basic Ammo: No special effect. **Fire Ammo: Sets opponents on fire for three seconds. **Ice Ammo: Freezes opponents for two seconds. **Poison Ammo: Poisons opponents for three seconds. Green (Unique) *Cannon Blast (G): Adventurer summons a cannon that fires a cannonball when attacked. This can also be used by opponents, and it lasts for seven seconds. *Master Angler (<---> + G): Adventurer casts a line with his fishing pole, reeling in an opponent to within melee range. *High Flyer (Up + G): Puts on a Da Vinci Flyer and flaps the wings, propelling him a short distance upwards. This damages any opponents he comes into contact with. *Block Summon (Down + G): Adventurer hops up and places a random block beneath him. Each of the four blocks can be destroyed with enough damage and has different properties. **Soil Block: Has medium health. **Stone Block: Has the highest health. **Soul Soil Block: Has the lowest health and falls to the ground when placed in mid air. It deals damage to any opponent it falls on top of. **TNT Block: Explodes when attacked. Throws (Right Control Stick) Adventurer uses the tractor beam in his throws, granting him a bit of range in his throws. *Tractor Beam (Right Stick Side): Adventurer uses the tractor beam to eject the opponent forward. *Tractor Beam Up (Right Stick (Up): Adventurer uses the tractor beam to eject the opponent into the air. *Tractor Beam Down (Right Stick Down): Adventurer uses the tractor beam to eject the opponent down into the ground. Smack Attacks (Left Trigger + Right Trigger) *'Level 1': Lightning Rod---Adventurer summons a lightning rod that promptly summons a lightning bolt, creating an electrical discharge that kills any nearby opponents. *'Level 2': TNT Slide---Adventurer summons a block of TNT and kicks it forward. After it comes to a stop, it will explode and kill all nearby opponents. *'Level 3': Ginger Dragon---Adventurer dreams himself into The Dreamtime, only to return to the waking world with a Ginger Dragon! Bread-n-Butter Combos *'TBA' Quotes and Taunts Taunts *'Swordplay:' Adventurer stabs his sword into the ground and pulls it out. *'Pizza Party!:' Adventurer eats a slice of pizza. *'Spelunking:' Adventurer lights a torch and looks around. Quotes The Adventurer does not speak, although he does make a variety of grunts when hit or killed. Intros and Outros Introduction *'Weapon Unlocked!: '''Adventurer finishes forging a Dreamstone Sword and turns around, brandishing his weapon. *'It's Dark In There: Adventurer exits a cave holding a torch. *'Man's Best Friend: '''Adventurer flies onto the stage on the back of a dragon. *'The Light!: 'Adventurer emerges from an underground cave, coming out of the ground. Winning Screen *'The Top Banana: 'Adventurer emerges from a solid gold house. *'Bold and Brash: 'Adventurer finishes carving a stone statue. *'That's Weird: 'Adventurer fires an arrow into the air, only for a barrage of arrows to fall back to Earth. *'Man's 2nd Best Friend: '''Adventurer rides away on an Ostrich. Losing Screen *If using '''The Top Banana: '''Adventurer lights a torch in a dark area, revealing tons of TNT. *If using '''Bold and Brash: '''Adventurer is killed, disappearing in a puff of smoke. *If using '''That's Weird: A message appears above a glitching Adventurer that says "Connection Lost" *If using Man's 2nd Best Friend: 'The Watchman stands ominously behind the Adventurer. Result Screen *'Win: Adventurer hoists his sword over his shoulder and looks at the camera. *'Lose:' Adventurer hangs his head in shame. Theme Music Architect Costumes Adventurer Adventurer's default outfit. *Default appearance; brown pants and orange shirt. *Green pants and red shirt. *Yellow pants and purple shirt. *White pants and black shirt. Diamond Armor Adventurer wearing armor made of diamond. *Default; diamond armor. *Gold armor. *Iron armor. *Stone armor. Thief Adventurer dressed like the Thief mob. *Default; black robes. *Gray robes. *Pink robes. *Blue robes. Trivia *All of Adventurer's weapons are made of diamond. *Adventurer's moveset and animations are identical to his in the Brawl Super-Star Legends games. **However, his Smack Attacks differ from his BSSL Super Moves. *Curiously, the block of TNT summoned by his Level 2 Smack Attack is able to kill opponents, while the TNT block summoned in the Block Summon move is not. Category:Toshiko Games Category:Toshiko Smackdown Category:Smackdown Characters Category:Cube Country